This Wasn't How It Was Supposed To Go
by Monaca Towa
Summary: Barry and Killer Frost's meeting goes way wrong. ((I don't own any of these characters. Except for future OC's. Maybe. Season 3 Episode 7))
1. Chapter 1

"No. I came to let you go." Barry said as he opened Caitlin's cell. She looked around and smirked as she walked out.

"For a smart guy, that was an awfully dumb move." She said in her cold, hard voice as she faced him.

"Like I said, you're free to go." Barry said calmly, standing in front of her, blocking the path. He stared down at Caitlin looking straight into her ice blue eyes.

"What's the catch?" She asked, looking at him with a slight head tilt. Barry took a deep breath.

"You have to kill me." He said, his voice as hard and cold as Killer Frost's as he spoke.

"What is he doing?" Iris asked, her voice filled with worry.

"I don't know." Cisco said, shifting his weight. "But it's gonna be alright." He finished. _It has to be. Barry can't die._ He told himself.

"You wanna fight, Flash?" Killer Frost asked, putting emphasis on 'Flash.'

"No. I'm not gonna fight you." Barry told her, shaking his head. "But if you want to leave this room. You're going to have to kill me." He told her.

"Don't think I won't." Killer Frost said.

"Then do it." Killer Frost's eyes flashed white as she looked down at her hand, a large icicle growing in her hand. She held the sharp point up to Barry's chest just in front of his heart and hesitated.

"What are you waiting for? What's the big deal?" Barry asked, stepping closer his voice hardening. "Come on. Live up to your name Killer Frost. I want to see some killing." For a moment Barry saw something in her eyes. Maybe it was Caitlin or maybe it was an illusion, but he'd never know.

"I thought you were smarter than that Flash." In that moment, anything Caitlin about the meta in front of Barry disappeared. Anything nice or Caitlin about Killer Frost disappeared as she shoved the ice through Barry's heart. Everything in S.T.A.R Labs seemed to slow. Everyone in the cortex watched in horror as Barry's body started falling to the ground. Something in Killer Frost's eyes flicked and Caitlin resurfaced for a moment.

"Barry? Oh no what have I done?" She whispered in horror. Her hands covered her mouth as she watched the blood slowly seep through Barry's clothes and onto the floor. The Killer Frost returned as their eyes glowed an icy white-silver.

"I did what I had to." She said and disappeared as she blew cold air around her. When the fog cleared, all the cortex could see was Barry's lifeless body laying on the ground. A sob broke through Iris's lips and she clung to Joe, who was crying silently while hugging Iris. Now one of his kids was dead and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. H.R. just watched, silent for once as his fingers tighten around the drumstick in his hand. Cisco was staring at the screen, hands covering his mouth as his eyes filled with tears. _It's gonna be alright._ His own word echoed in his mind like a curse.

"Barry…" Cisco whispered, his voice breaking. As soon as the fog cleared, Cisco raced down to where Barry was lying. The speedster was on his back, his face in a permanent mask of surprise. His unseeing eyes stared up at Cisco as the ice in his chest slowly melted. Little streams of blood ran across the floor as Cisco started. After a moment, Cisco reached out and closed Barry's eyes. Then tears started streaming down his face as he rested his forehead on Barry's chest.

"Barry I'm so so sorry." He whispered. "This wasn't how it was supposed to go." He said, his voice breaking as he spoke. "I should've gone with you. I should've done something." Cisco squeezed his eyes shut and tears fell. After a few minutes Joe, Iris, and H.R. came down. Iris knelt next to Cisco.

"Think we should tell Oliver and Felicity?" Cisco asked. Everyone just kinda nodded while staring. Barry had been one of the strongest and most hope filled people they knew, and now he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

For what seemed like the hundredth time in the last ten minutes, Oliver's phone buzzed in his pocket. He sighed and slid it out, leaning on his side.

"Yes?" He asked, his voice scratchy with sleep. Felicity's voice started speaking, her words streaming out and blurring together.

"Whoa, whoa Felicity calm down." Oliver said, sitting up completely. He heard the woman on the other end taking deep breaths before speaking again. "Now try that again."

On the other end, Felicity wiped her eyes beneath the glasses. She stared at her free hand and started again, slower this time.

"Cisco called. H-He said something happened with Caitlin." She said, her voice hitching every now and again.

"Well is she okay?" Oliver asked and relaxed a little bit. Felicity shook her head furiously before remembering he couldn't see her.

"Caitlin's gone. They don't know where she went. But it isn't Caitlin. It's Barry." Felicity said and almost felt Oliver's shoulders tense up.

"Felicity where are you?" He asked, his voice even and mostly calm.

"On my way to STAR Labs." Oliver took a deep breath and started pulling on clothes.

"Okay I'll meet you there." He told her and heard the tell-tale click signalling she had hung up. On her train Felicity sat in the very back of her car, knees hugged to her chest and tears streaming down her face. _Please Barry. Please don't let this be true._ She kept repeating this to herself as she neared Central City.

Felicity ran into Oliver just outside STAR Labs. They looked at each other for a moment before running inside.

"Cisco? We're here!" Felicity called as the two Team Arrow members ran towards the cortex. When Felicity saw no one was inside, she left but something caught Oliver's eye. He walked to the computer table and looked at the security footage from the pipeline. His blue eyes narrowed at the sight of Cisco and Iris kneeling beside something, while Joe and H.R. stood behind them. The four blocked whatever was on the floor from his view but a sinking feeling in his stomach made him worry.

"Oliver what is taking you so long- Oh. Oh no. No, no, no!" Felicity started crying again as they raced down to the pipeline. As they entered, four heads swiveled simultaneously. Felicity's hands flew to her mouth as she kneeled next to Iris and Cisco. Her fingers floated away from her mouth as she hovered her hands over Barry's pale, lifeless face. She bit back a sob and hugged Iris. Cisco stood up and walked over to Joe and Oliver. His voice was quiet and thick with sorrow.

"Barry was only trying to get Caitlin back. He didn't think that cold hearted little-" Cisco took a shuddering breath. "Anyway, in short, Killer Frost kinda took over Caitlin's brain and she killed Barry." He finished, looking down. Oliver nodded slightly and looked at Barry's face.

"How long ago?" He asked shortly. Cisco shrugged.

"Few hours. Haven't moved him and the reason we know he's dead. He isn't healing and no pulse. Then again he did get an icicle shoved through his heart." Cisco gave a dry, humorless laugh. Oliver squeezed his shoulder as everyone else gathered around Barry. Cisco and Oliver took their places next to Felicity and Iris, closing their eyes.

"Don't worry Bar. We'll take good care of you and ourselves. I promise." Oliver whispered so quietly, Felicity and Cisco thought they had imagined it.


End file.
